


Coffee Commentary

by skarlatha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Can the Relationship Work?!?!, Coffee Shop, Dragon Age II - Freeform, Fanfic Writers, M/M, Of Course It Can It's Rickyl, Rick Ships Hawke/Anders, and Daryl ships Hawke/Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has just posted his latest fanfiction, a Dragon Age II fic about Hawke/Fenris. But some jerk commenter known as Python21 thinks the fic is totally OOC. Also there's a hot guy at the coffee house and Daryl keeps staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Commentary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwisoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwisoon/gifts).



> For the RWG 500 words of fluff challenge! I got this idea from gwisoon on the Rickyl Writers' Group forum and so I have gifted it to her :)

_Daryl plops down in an armchair in the coffee house across from his dorm and settles in to drink his latte, spending a few minutes glancing around the room to see the other students and what they’re up to. There’s a curly-haired guy sitting with his laptop at a table by the window, talking to a girl with dreadlocks sitting beside him, and Daryl allows himself a long, leisurely look at the guy’s brilliant blue eyes and toned physique before pulling out his phone and going to AO3. There’s a message in his inbox._

**Python21** **on** ** Snakebite Kiss  
**This seems OOC. Hawke wouldn’t let somebody talk like that about Anders without wasting them. Kinda disappointed in this one.

_Daryl narrows his eyes at the phone and hits reply._

**Comment as** **DragonArcher66** **to** **Python21** **on** ** Snakebite Kiss  
**It’s not OOC. You can play through the game with Anders as a rival so Hawke wouldn’t care. Thanks for reading!

_He goes back to Tumblr, disappearing down a rabbit hole of gifs of Captain America, then flips back over to AO3._

**Python21** **on** ** Snakebite Kiss  
**Handers are soulmates. So I don’t buy this, sorry.

 **Comment as** **DragonArcher66** **to** **Python21** **on** ** Snakebite Kiss  
**If you’re a Handers shipper then why are you reading a Hawke/Fenris fic?

**Python21** **on** ** Snakebite Kiss  
**I wanted to see if you could convince me.

_Daryl frowns and switches back to Tumblr, looking the username up there. He types into the messenger._

**DragonArcher66** : Don’t be a dick.

_The reply is almost instant, which distracts Daryl from staring at Blue Eyes across the room some more._

**Python21** : Just constructive criticism.

 **DragonArcher66** : “I don’t ship it” isn’t constructive.

 **Python21** : It’s a shitty ship. Hawke and a mage-hater? No way.

 **DragonArcher66** : And Hawke and an ACTUAL TERRORIST is better?

_“Can you fucking believe this chick?” Blue Eyes says to the girl beside him, who looks at his screen, then shrugs. Daryl glances up but immediately goes back to the phone, where another message has appeared._

**Python21** : Be glad you don’t live in Georgia or I’d kick your ass for that.

 **DragonArcher66** : Live in Athens, buddy. Bring it.

 **Python21** : Sorry, don’t fight girls.

 **Python21** : Also no shit? I’m in Athens too.

_Daryl blinks several times, then puts his game face on and messages back._

**DragonArcher66** : Not a girl. Meet me at Javaland at 8:30.

 **Python21** : I’m there now.

_Daryl pulls the phone back and stares at it, then looks around the room. Blue Eyes is doing the same, and Daryl narrows his eyes and types quickly._

**DragonArcher66** : You’re not a blue-eyed jock are you?

 **Python21** : Yeah. Kinda hoping you’re a shaggy-haired stoner, tbh.

 **DragonArcher66** : Not a stoner. But I can smoke something of yours.

_Blue Eyes cracks up laughing then looks up at Daryl and winks before going back to his keyboard._

**Python21** : Name’s Rick. Let’s go discuss this somewhere private.

_Daryl shoots Rick bedroom eyes across the room and then slowly stands up and saunters toward the door._

**DragonArcher66** : You’re on.


End file.
